(Archive) The Academy of the Blade
"Them boys may look simple, but I wouldn't try to outfox even the greenest of 'em." - Anonymous Fiend's Reach Citizen Description The Academy itself is a very tall building, crammed into the residential quarters of Fiend's Reach. Unable to build outwards, the constructors forced the structure upwards, raising it above the squat housing surrounding it. Those not attending in the school typically appreciate the security it provides to the residential area. It is commonly known that the guards and soldiers in the Academy are perfectly happy to assist in enforcing the law or providing security, with the headmaster himself giving his blessing for such outings. As such, outsiders tend to view it favorably if they enjoy not getting mugged at night, while those on the other side of the law detest the beacon of order that shines in the city. Goals The Academy seeks to produce the finest soldiers it possibly can, and thus offers courses on not only martial prowess but also tactical and strategic decisions. The soldiers hailing from it are free to choose what they want to do, but the teachers typically guide students toward an orderly path to the military if possible. In the long term, the Academy wishes to produce a great general that will lead to the founding of a proper settlement, where all who wish to become the strongest and smartest can come to train and become great themselves. History The Academy of the Blade was established the 3rd of Desnus, 22nd Year of the Saltborn. It was funded and built by its current headmaster, Henrik Helmirr, in an effort to bring the teachings of his homeland with him after he washed ashore. Shortly after its founding, further renovation was added, increasing the capability and scope of the Academy so that it could train more students and in better ways, especially with the addition of a strategic war room. Now, students could finally have the chance to improve their grand strategic thinking in addition to their skill with martial arms. This resulted in a small surge of interest in higher learning in the academy, and enrollment swelled as a result. Structure The Academy is led by a Headmaster, which is a position granted via appointment by the previous Headmaster. Headmasters are expected to keep a list of potential appointees at all times in the school, so if they were to die unexpectedly, a new leader could be swiftly made. Appointees typically come from the graduates of the school, but it is not forbidden to nominate someone from outside the school. Under the Headmaster is the Sensei, who functions as their deputy and typically runs the school in the Headmaster's absence. Senseis are hired by the current Headmaster and serve at their discretion. If the current Headmaster is doing poorly (Poor enrollment, irrelevant classes, ineffective leadership, etc.) any current graduate student may challenge the Headmaster for the right to oversee the Academy. This is not a test of martial ability, in the interest of not unfairly crippling any future elderly Headmasters, but rather a challenge of the mind, including many tactical tests and written exams overseen by the faculty of the school. Day to day operations are run by the Academy's staff, who are hired like traditional teachers and are overseen by either the Headmaster or the Sensei. Staff can include professional mercenaries, grizzled hunters, and battle hardened healers. There are several departments, all incorporating the different aspects of warfare (Healing, Melee Skills, Archery, Logistics, Magics, and Tactics) and all comprising a variety of different staff members with different backgrounds. Not to be forgotten are the support staff, who cook, clean, and take care of the logistics of the school itself. Though they are the lowest on the rung in terms of hierarchy, they are not forgotten in their unwavering dedication to taking care of faculty and students. Membership The Academy tends to attract mercenaries looking to hone their skills primarily. Also attracted are Commoners who earn their tuition through scholarship (Usually by being scouted by a current faculty member for exhibiting significant martial ability). Knights in training and squires are also a commonly found recruit, as they seek the multi-disciplinary education from the Academy in order to better themselves in the eyes of nobility. Notable Members Henrik Helmirr (Headmaster) Category:Archives